Hearts in Peril
by KCRoyalsHeartie
Summary: This is my vision/dream of what could happen immediately following the cliffhanger of Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first and probably only story. Hope you enjoy it. There are some unwritten pieces within that I did not include, such as what happens between Bill and Abigail. I was so anxious to write about Jack and Elizabeth, I kept the focus on them._

 **HEARTS IN PERIL**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Jack stood outside the door of the church/schoolhouse. His mind was reeling. He had to get his thoughts under control after what he just saw: Charles on one knee proposing to Elizabeth—HIS Elizabeth. Part of him said, "Trust her!" He knew there was no way she would accept a marriage proposal from Charles. But his heart was also spinning with anger, even a feeling of betrayal wondering how Elizabeth could let it get this far with Charles. Surely he would not have proposed had he not thought there was a chance with her.

Realizing that this was no longer the time for proposing thanks to Charles' intrusion, Jack quietly slipped down the steps and made his way to his faithful horse Sergeant and rode quickly back to the jail. There he found another Mountie waiting. "May I help you, Constable?" Jack asked.

"Yes, could you tell me where I might find Constable Jack Thornton."

"That would be me. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Constable Thornton. I'm Isaiah Mason. We've been assigned to transfer Bill Avery for further questioning. We leave as soon as you can gather your things." With those words, he handed Jack the paperwork with new orders.

* * *

At the schoolhouse a stunned Elizabeth stood before Charles. Finally she gathered herself together. She took his hands that held the box with the ring within and closed them around it. "Charles, we need to talk. Will you go for a walk with me?" Charles nodded and stood up with a frown on his face. "Please give me a moment; wait for me outside," Elizabeth told him. He walked out as she went to the chalkboard and quickly wrote a note for Jack.

Exiting the schoolhouse, Elizabeth looked around to see if Jack was in sight. Not seeing him, she began to walk with Charles. She carefully formed her words in her mind as they neared the woods. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Charles, I care for you a great deal. You are one of my dearest friends. But…I can't marry you. I truly love Jack."

Charles' jaws tightened. He was determined to get her to come back with him and get married. "Elizabeth, you can't honestly consider marriage to a Mountie. What kind of life would you have? The danger. Always wondering if he would be coming home. Or having weeks, even months, of him not being there for you. My dear Elizabeth, you and I are meant to be together! Both of our families have known this for some time. We've grown up together. I can give you the life you deserve, that you were born to have. It's the only right thing to do. Your parents expect it. You can't let them down. You can't let ME down. Remember the wonderful times we had growing up together? We can make more wonderful memories and build a life together." Elizabeth looked at this man she had known her entire life…and sighed. How could she not have seen this coming?

* * *

Outside the jail, Jack read his new orders and frowned. The timing couldn't be worse.

Isaiah asked, "Is there a place I could get a bite to eat before we leave?"

Jack looked up and motioned to Abigail's Café. "Abigail makes some great food. Feel free to stop in there while I take care of some things before we leave."

"Thank you!" Constable Mason replied, then turned and made his way to the Café.

Jack hurried up the steps and into the jail. "You don't look happy," Bill remarked from inside his cell.

Jack glanced at him. "I have orders to transfer you to headquarters for questioning. We leave immediately."

"What about Elizabeth? Did she say yes?"

Jack scowled. "She wasn't available. Charles is back in town. He was with her."

"Charles?! What's HE doing here?" Bill saw the fire in Jack's eyes and knew better than to press the matter further.

Jack walked into the side room to prepare for the journey. In the rush and confusion of the latest events, he forgot the small box in the jacket pocket of his suit as he quickly hung the suit on the peg in the room. He gathered his things for the trip and walked outside to Sergeant. He had to let Elizabeth know he was leaving, regardless of Charles' presence. He raced to the schoolhouse but found it empty. His gaze went to the chalkboard where Elizabeth had left him a note: " _Jack, I'm sorry, something came up. I will find you later._ " He gazed over the Canadian landscape; Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. He jumped back on Sergeant and with another look around and a heavy heart, he realized he needed to get back to town. Duty called, and he had to respond. Getting this late start for a long journey was bad enough. He reluctantly turned Sergeant around and galloped away.

Nearing the jail, he came upon Lee walking to the lumber mill. "Afternoon, Jack!"

"Lee. I have a favor to ask," he said as he jumped from his horse. "I have new orders to transfer Bill Avery for questioning; I have no idea when I'll return. Would you be able to take care of Rip while I'm gone?" Jack asked. "Certainly! I'll come by and get him after work."

"Thanks. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Just lock up when you're done."

Realizing Elizabeth would normally be the one to watch Rip, Lee asked, "What about Elizabeth?" Before Jack could respond, Isaiah came back from the Café. Jack and Isaiah went into the jail and moments later brought Bill out in handcuffs. Abigail came out with some food for the journey. Bill looked at her, but she carefully avoided eye contact.

Jack wanted to pull Abigail aside and speak with her, but there was no time. As she handed him food for the journey, he simply said, "Please take care of Elizabeth."

"I will," she promised. "Be careful, Jack." He nodded. With one last glance in the direction of the school house, Jack left Hope Valley…and left Elizabeth with Charles, not knowing how she had responded to his marriage proposal.

* * *

After returning from her walk with Charles, Elizabeth's mind was filled with thoughts and emotions. She felt horrible about missing her ride with Jack. She entered the jail and called out for him. No answer. The cell that had previously held Bill was now empty and left open. "Odd," she thought. She heard a familiar bark from the small side room and went over and glanced in. "Rip, there you are." She bent down and gave him a pat on his head. "Where's Jack?" He barked. As she stood, her eyes went to the blue suit hanging on the hook. She walked over to it. She tenderly touched it and smiled, thinking of the man who wore this suit and the love she had for him. She felt something in the pocket. What was it? She reached inside and felt a small box. She gasped while her heart began to race. The box was just the right size for a...ring. Could it be? Her conscience kicked in, and she quickly let go of the box before her curiosity caused her to do something she knew she shouldn't. She turned and walked out, now even more anxious to find Jack.

Elizabeth went across the street and walked into Abigail's Café. Looking around, her heart sank when she didn't see Jack. She went to the kitchen and found Abigail. "Abigail, have you seen Jack this afternoon? We were supposed to meet for our picnic, but something came up, and he's not at the jail."

Abigail's face showed immediate concern. "You haven't seen him at ALL this afternoon?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Elizabeth, I first saw him head in the direction of the schoolhouse about an hour ago."

Elizabeth's heart sank even further. "He came by the school? An hour ago?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's where he was headed. He was in his suit. I thought he was meeting you for your picnic, although I was surprised to see him again not long after."

Elizabeth looked at the clock. That would have been right around the time… No! He saw! Jack saw Charles at the school. But how much did he see? Surely he wouldn't have just left. But maybe. If he saw Charles proposing. She had to find him! Then Abigail's next words pierced her heart even more.

"I didn't actually see him when he returned, but I know another Mountie was waiting for him at the jail with new orders. He rode again towards the school, but he came back again shortly after. I just assumed he had found you to let you know. Jack and Constable Mason left Hope Valley with Bill Avery in custody. It must have been about half an hour ago. Elizabeth…," she said with concern in her voice, "He doesn't know when he'll return, and he didn't say where exactly he was going."

"I didn't see him," Elizabeth quietly said, as if in a daze. "I didn't see him." She looked at Abigail with an idea. "I've got to go after him!"

Abigail stopped her from running off. "Oh, Elizabeth. You'll never catch up to him. They've got too much of a head start, and it will be dark soon." Realizing her friend was right, Elizabeth sank into a chair as her knees gave way beneath her. "Everything is ruined." Tears ran down her face as she began pouring her heart out to her friend.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Charles had planned to leave Hope Valley until he heard of Jack's sudden departure. He then decided to take advantage of Jack's absence. He tried to spend as much time with Elizabeth as possible and convince her to change her mind, but she remained resolute and committed to Jack.

* * *

Jack arrived at the Mountie headquarters in Hamilton and began pondering further what Bill Avery had shared with him since the day he arrested Bill. Jack was no longer certain who he could trust. What about their supervisor Superintendent Houston who Bill suspected? Could Jack even trust Bill? He'd had plenty of reasons to doubt him with his recent suspicious activities. Who else might be involved in this counterfeit ring? At the request of one of his highest ranking superiors, he covertly looked for answers; some disturbing details were beginning to emerge. Due to the nature of this investigation, only a select few were to know of his whereabouts, which meant he couldn't even get word to Elizabeth…

* * *

In Hope Valley Elizabeth carried on as best she could, but the days slowly dragged by with no word from Jack. Her sleep was rattled by dreams of him in danger. During the day her mind would wander to their times together, including when they first met when he was so furious with her and her father. Truth was she was drawn to him from the start. She smiled at the memory. Then frowned. Now she'd do anything to have him back. She looked at the picture of the two of them that he had drawn for her. She picked it up and held it close. "Oh, Jack, please be safe. Come home soon."

A few days later a man drove an automobile in to Hope Valley to see Charles. Elizabeth watched them from inside the Café until Charles turned and walked to his room at the saloon. A short time later Charles entered the Café and found her in the kitchen. "I have to get back to Hamilton; I'm leaving immediately. Please, Elizabeth, think about what I've said. You and I are meant to be together!"

"Charles, my answer is final. I will not marry you!"

Charles' jaws clenched, and his eyes flashed with anger. "Where is this Mountie of yours, Elizabeth? Have you heard from him?" She lowered her eyes. He knew the answer to that. He grabbed her wrists, so hard that she gasped and cried out in pain. "You have no idea, do you? He doesn't care at all about you!"

"Charles! Let go of me!" He did as she ordered, slightly stunned by his own actions, then turned and quickly walked away. Elizabeth rubbed her wrists. She was puzzled; she had never seen her friend like this. She breathed a sigh of relief when Charles and the other man drove out of Hope Valley not long after.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs to her room. School was winding down for the long summer break, and she needed to begin preparing for a trip to Hamilton for her sister Viola's wedding.

On the last day of school, she said goodbye to her students, but deep down she wondered if this might be the last time she would see them.

The day after school ended, Abigail walked out with her to the awaiting stagecoach. Some of students and their mothers were there to send her off as well.

"Have a safe journey, Elizabeth. I'll let you know if we hear from Jack," Abigail told her.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth hugged her friend. "Hopefully I'll see you in a few months." With that, she climbed in the coach.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The trip to Hamilton seemed longer than usual. Elizabeth glanced at the empty train seat next to her and frowned. Jack was supposed to have travelled with her. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep to the lulling of the train's motion.

When she finally arrived in Hamilton, a driver was waiting for her at the station. She rode home in silence barely taking in the familiar sights around her as her mind was on Jack. Her mother and Viola met her at the front door. "Elizabeth, darling, it's so good to have you home!" her mother said with a hug.

"It's good to be home," Elizabeth replied. But she wasn't sure she meant it. Where was home? She had thought Hope Valley was now home. But Jack was no longer there.

"I hope you're back for good now!" her mother added.

Before she could respond, her father came with a hug. "Elizabeth. Welcome home!"

"Charles has been asking about you," Viola said.

"Has he?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Yes." She turned. "Father, we should invite him over for dinner tomorrow."

"No!" Elizabeth protested. "I do not want to see him." All eyes turned to her.

"But, Elizabeth…"

"I said, no. Please." She went to her room and sat on the bed. She touched her left wrist gently. The bruises had faded, but the memory of that time remained. She looked around. Things had changed. Was this home any longer? She began to feel so out of place here. And…lonely. She missed Jack more than ever.

* * *

Jack was in his hotel room in Hamilton. He realized what day it was. School in Hope Valley was over for the season. Elizabeth's sister was to be married in a week. That meant Elizabeth should be in Hamilton very soon if not already. He was supposed to have accompanied her. Had Charles somehow convinced her to accept his marriage proposal? No announcement of engagement had appeared in the Hamilton newspapers, so that gave him a glimmer of hope. He longed to see her if even from afar, although he knew it wasn't a good idea to venture out during the day, and he had been working long nights lately. He decided to make an attempt as soon as he was able.

* * *

Julie had returned to Hamilton for Viola's wedding to everyone's surprise. Julie explained that Tom had tried to get her to come back home, but she refused, until now for the wedding. But she vowed she would leave again right after, and no one was stopping her. Elizabeth tried talking to her, but nothing would change her mind. Their parents essentially gave up.

"Have you heard from Jack recently?" Julie asked upon entering Elizabeth's bedroom one evening.

"No, I haven't," came the curt response.

With a frown, Julie responded, "Tom said he hasn't either. I'm sure he's fine, Elizabeth." But Elizabeth was not convinced.

* * *

The next day, Charles stopped by the Thatcher Estate. Elizabeth was unable to avoid him. "Elizabeth, could we go for a walk?"

She paused, clearly hesitant to spend time alone with him. "Please, I'll be good," Charles promised.

"Very well."

They walked at first in silence. Then Charles spoke. "Elizabeth, I apologize for my actions in Hope Valley. I don't know what came over me except my deepest desire to be with you, for the rest of our lives."

"I forgive you, Charles."

"Have you told your family what happened?"

"No, of course not." She looked at her wrists. "But this has to stop. I never meant to give you the impression there was anything between us beyond friendship." She took his hands in hers trying to forget the pain those hands had caused not long before. But she knew a kiss on the cheek was no longer appropriate, and realizing now it never really was. "This must be it. We can't spend time together any longer."

"Elizabeth…are you certain?"

She looked at him. She knew he was asking more about her relationship with Jack than anything else. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life." They walked back to the house together.

Little did she know that across the street, Jack was watching them together, but he was too far away to hear their conversation. He thought seeing them together here in Hamilton, and holding hands, was his answer…that Elizabeth had, for some reason, accepted Charles' proposal. He walked away feeling totally defeated.

* * *

Two days before the wedding, Elizabeth found herself walking by Mountie headquarters in Hamilton. After some hesitation, she went inside. "May I help you, 'ma'am?"

"I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton. Is he here?"

"No, I'm sorry, he isn't. May I take a message down for him if we can get it to him?"

"No, thank you. That's all right." Frowning, Elizabeth turned and left. She was no closer to finding the man she loved.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Viola and Sir Lionel's wedding day came. Viola looked lovely. She seemed happy, and Elizabeth was happy for her sister but found herself simply going through the motions. As she stood as a bridesmaid and watched her sister marry Lionel, she envisioned her own wedding. Would it be with Jack? She hoped so, but it was beginning to look more doubtful with each passing day without word from him and no way to reach him. Her mind went back to the small box she discovered in his suit.

After the wedding, Charles continued to make attempts to spend time with her. He still seemed to hold out hope for them. She tried her best to be appropriately respectful, but she avoided him whenever possible. At times that was difficult.

Viola and Lionel left the next day on their new adventure. Julie left again not long after, but not before giving her favorite sister a big hug. "I'm praying for Jack. And for you," she told Elizabeth. "He'll be back! I know it!" And she was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth was more alone than ever without her sisters. She went for a stroll in town by herself. As she exited a dress shop not far from Mountie headquarters, she saw someone in the now familiar red serge a ways in front of her. Her heart and pace quickened. The stature, the hair – it HAD to be him. "Jack!" she called out. He kept walking, not responding. In a very unladylike manner, she quickened her pace. When he was within reach, she touched his arm. "Jack!" she said expectantly. The man turned to her and her countenance fell. It wasn't Jack. She stammered out an apology. The Mountie respectfully tipped his head. "It's quite all right, ma'am," and went on about his business.

Elizabeth was again unaware that Jack, staking out Headquarters from across the street, was in plain clothes and witnessed the entire thing. He pulled his hat further down and carefully watched as she slowly continued down the street. She had seemed excited at the possibility of the other Mountie being him. Had he assumed incorrectly when he saw Elizabeth with Charles at the Thatcher Estate?

* * *

Jack later returned to his hotel room. He had to get his mind back on the case…he needed to focus. With the evidence gathered, he was beginning to suspect Superintendent Houston more and more, but there was a piece to the puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. Someone else was involved, but he had no idea who.

Jack eventually gave up trying to stop thinking of Elizabeth. The day after seeing her again, he decided to risk catching another glimpse of her. Again in civilian clothes, he walked along the sidewalk of the Thatcher estate as dusk neared. He casually leaned against a tree with a view of the garden. There was no movement that he could see. Just when he was about to give up, movement in the garden caught his eye. Elizabeth! He wanted to call out to her. To run to her and kiss her. The sorrow on her face was unbearable.

* * *

Elizabeth had been spending a lot of time in the garden, walking and praying for direction and peace. This evening started no differently. But as she neared a section close to the street, a feeling came over her. "Jack?" she whispered. She glanced towards the street. She thought she caught slight movement to her left. Someone was there! She knew it. "Hello? Is someone there?" she called out as she ran to the fence. "Jack? Please, say something."

Jack's heart beat rapidly as he pressed against the fence along a row of tall bushes, just barely out of sight. He had been quiet; how could she think anyone was there? The woman he loved was so close; it took everything within him to avoid reaching out to her. After a few moments, he heard her sigh deeply and then she walked away. He turned and cautiously made his way back to his stakeout point near headquarters.

Elizabeth went inside. "I know he was there!" she whispered to herself. She glanced at the clock. It was getting late, but she had to see him. She called a taxi. Within 15 minutes, it arrived. She was waiting and slipped away unnoticed. "To Mountie headquarters please. Hurry!" The driver nodded and sped off.

When they arrived, Elizabeth instructed the driver. "Park across the street. We will wait here. I'll pay you well, just please do exactly as I say."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Elizabeth watched carefully as several Mounties exited the building, but none were her Jack. Darkness had fallen. About a half hour later, not long after one Mountie had left the building and gotten in an auto and driven away, she saw someone step out from the shadows. The man turned the other direction and she saw his face. Her heart quickened. Jack! She WAS right! He motioned and another car came up beside him. He got in, and the driver began following the previous vehicle.

"Follow them, but don't let them see us," she instructed the taxi driver. Fifteen minutes later, the vehicle Jack was in pulled onto a side street. Elizabeth's taxi drove on by. Jack got out of the auto. Elizabeth had her driver stop a half block away. As she exited, the driver said, "Uh, miss, are you sure you should get out? This is a really bad part of town."

"I'll be fine. Just please wait here for me."

She exited and crossed the street. She finally just barely made out a figure up ahead in the shadows watching the automobile that he had been following. She knew it was Jack. But what was he doing? What was he involved in? He waited. She waited.

* * *

Jack knew Superintendent Houston was inside the car he had followed. Within a few minutes another car pulled in. A man with a hat low on his head exited as did Superintendent Houston from his car.

"Did you bring the merchandise?"

"I did. It took longer because of Avery nosing around the shipping yards, but you arranging for his arrest worked out well. I finally got it. Here it is. Now, where's my money?" The voice was low but somehow familiar. The trade occurred. Jack had the information he needed, and stepped out of the shadows, gun drawn. "Hold it right there." Superintendent Houston jerked back in surprise, but then stopped and glared at Jack. "Thornton! Why didn't you leave well enough alone!" The man with the hat low over his head had turned in surprise as well, but it was Jack who was the most surprised. The light of the moon and the street lamp hit the man just right, and Jack found himself looking into the face of Charles Kensington! Elizabeth could see him, too, and let out a sharp gasp, unheard by the trio because she was far enough away. Stunned to see Charles, Jack hesitated too long, and Charles pulled a gun from his coat. A gunshot rang out. Elizabeth watch in horror as Jack grabbed his chest. He got a shot off at Charles as he fell backwards, but the bullet only grazed Charles on the shoulder. Then Jack slumped to the ground, his gun falling next to him.

"Noooo! Jack!" screamed Elizabeth. Her scream was drowned out by a nearby train whistle. She stood unable to move as she watched Charles grab his shoulder, scramble into his car and quickly drive away. Superintendent Houston tried to escape but the man who arrived with Jack chased him down.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed out and finally was able to move her feet after the horror she had just witnessed. She ran to him. His chest was bleeding. "Jack!"

Jack looked into the face of the woman he loved. His vision was blurry. Was he dreaming? He heard her voice calling his name. He fought to focus on her but was losing the battle.

"Elizabeth! Wh..what are you doing here?" He grabbed her hand with his waning strength and struggled to speak. "Get out of here… It's too…dangerous!" And with those words, his eyes closed, and he fell into unconsciousness.

"I'm not leaving you!" She screamed his name again, but he didn't respond. "Jack! Wake up!" She looked around quickly. "Someone, help, please!" Her hand felt sticky. She looked at it. It was covered in Jack's blood. Tears ran down her face, and she kissed him on the forehead. The Mountie who had arrived with Jack and captured Superintendent Houston appeared. She heard a familiar voice. It belonged to Patrick O'Reilly, the constable who was in then Coal Valley for a time. "Miss Thatcher, we've got to get him to the hospital now." He quickly but gently lifted her to her feet.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

At the hospital Jack was rushed directly into surgery. He was alive at least. Elizabeth could only wait and pray and try to collect her thoughts. Constable O'Reilly had to leave to take Superintendent Houston to headquarters. Her father. She needed to speak to her father. Could she trust him? She had to; there was no one else. She went to the telephone and was patched through to her home. She knew she couldn't say much on the line. She gathered all her strength and when her father came on the line, with calmness she in no way felt, she said, "Father, I'm fine, but a friend is badly injured. You mustn't say anything to anyone. It is very important. I need you to meet me at the hospital."

"Certainly, Elizabeth. I'll be right there!"

Elizabeth met him when he arrived. "Father! Come with me!"

William Thatcher saw the blood on Elizabeth's coat. "Elizabeth, are you hurt? What is going on?"

She looked down at her blood-stained coat. "It's not my blood. I'm not hurt. Not physically anyway." She led him to the surgery waiting room. No one else was there, but she kept her voice low.

"Jack, though." Before she could say more, she noticed her father's scowl.

"Did he put you in any kind of danger?!"

"Father, stop it!" She stifled a sob. Holding back tears, she shared how she had followed Jack. She ignored her father's stern and disapproving look. "When he went to stop the men, one of them shot him. Father, I saw the man's face. It was Charles! Charles shot Jack!" She could no longer hold back the tears. She fell into her father's arms.

"Elizabeth, that can't be! Surely you are mistaken!"

"I know what I saw. WHO I saw. I believe Charles is involved in counterfeiting business. Now Jack's fighting for his life, all because of Charles!" She wept uncontrollably.

When she was able to speak again, she shared the rest of the night's events.

"My dear, do you love Jack?" William asked his daughter.

"Yes, Father! I do! I truly do!"

Tears came to William's eyes. He hugged his daughter tightly trying to console her. "God?" he earnestly prayed. "How could I have misjudged so badly?"

William processed the news as Elizabeth calmed down. He held her hand as they sat in the waiting room. "Other than giving your testimony to the authorities, let's keep this between us for now. I'm going to be doing some checking of my own." She nodded in agreement.

An hour later the doctor appeared. "We got the bullet removed, but it was very close to the heart. He made it through surgery, but…only time will tell."

Elizabeth let out a small cry. "Please, may I see him, doctor?"

"They are taking him to recovery now. Someone will be here shortly to take you back to see him."

She sank to the chair. It felt like the longest wait of her life. A nurse eventually came and took them back to see Jack. Elizabeth walked into the room. She quickly went over to Jack's bedside and gently grabbed his hand as fresh tears began to run down her face. He was so pale. Fear gripped her heart. If he didn't make it through this, she didn't know what she would do. "Please, God," she softly prayed. "Help him through this!"

William Thatcher stood behind his daughter, his hand on her shoulder for support. He saw the love she had for this brave Mountie. William's attitude towards Jack began to change. He bent down and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled up a chair and directed her to sit in it at the side of the bed. "I have some calls to make. Let me know if you need anything." She nodded slightly. William slipped out.

Elizabeth stayed beside Jack all night, praying and drifting in and out of sleep. Jack's condition didn't change. Mr. Thatcher would come in on occasion to check on them, but very early in the morning, he left the hospital.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

At 7 in the morning, a new nurse arrived. She came over to Elizabeth and touched her shoulder. "Miss Thatcher?" Elizabeth looked up. "Is there anything I can get you?" The nurse looked at her with the kindness and compassion of an angel, but with great concern in her eyes.

"No, thank you," Elizabeth responded weakly.

"Well, if you do need anything, just let me know, okay? My name is Faith."

Elizabeth nodded. Wait. Faith. "Faith. Are you friends with Jack?"

"Yes, I am. I was his brother Tom's nurse after the auto accident." Faith gently replied. She touched Elizabeth's shoulder. "Again, let me know if you need anything, all right?"

Elizabeth turned her head up. She saw the concern in Faith's eyes. She smiled slightly and said, "Thank you, I will." She returned her attention back to Jack.

Faith looked at the two of them and quietly left the room. She said a little prayer as she exited.

* * *

William Thatcher had gone to work early the next morning. Charles came in an hour later, and entered the office. "Good morning, Sir! How are you doing?"

"Well, things could be better." He greeted Charles with a handshake. William also made a point to take ahold of Charles' left shoulder. He saw Charles grimace. This confirmed what Elizabeth had told him, not that he doubted her, but she WAS pretty emotional. "What's wrong?" William asked the younger man.

"Oh, just an old injury acting up."

"You should get that looked at."

"Yes, I suppose I should," Charles smiled.

"Charles, I've known you since you were a young boy. My family and I have always thought highly of you and considered you a worthy suitor for Elizabeth."

"Thank you, sir!" Charles flashed his charming smile. Was William going to arrange a marriage between him and Elizabeth? How could life get any better? He had found a way to make millions of dollars, had shot the man who was preventing him from marrying a rich beautiful woman, and had heard in the night that that man had died, Superintendent Houston had escaped, and now he was about to get a bride. He was in the clear. "I've always felt a part of the family, and would love nothing more than to marry Elizabeth if I have your blessing."

"You are someone I've always put my trust in." Charles smiled. "However," William's mouth turned into a frown. "I've been doing some checking into the company books. Things don't look right, and well, it all leads back to you."

Charles was stunned. How could William have caught on? Charles had been careful. He frowned. _Just play innocent_ , he told himself… _you can get through this_. "What do you mean, sir?" he asked aloud.

William looked at him in anger. "I trusted you like a son, and you betrayed me. You betrayed my daughter. And I KNOW what happened last night! I don't take that lightly. Constables!" Patrick O'Reilly and another Mountie entered. "Please arrest this man now."

Charles stood and tried to protest. "William, you don't know what you're doing. It's not me!"

William turned away. "Get him out of my sight!"

Patrick took him into custody and added, "You're also under arrest for the attempted murder of Constable Jack Thornton."

"Attempted murder? What? Thornton's alive? But…they said he was dead!" With that, Charles Kensington realized he had just given himself away. He was promptly taken away in handcuffs.

* * *

Later at the hospital William Thatcher quietly shared with Elizabeth what he had discovered.

"It seems Charles began to love money too much. His family has slowly been struggling financially over recent years. My dear, it was mainly for that reason that Charles had recently begun to pursue you, although I do believe he truly cared for you as well. When Jack remained in your life, Charles began looking for other ways to make money if a marriage to you did not work out. It was Jack's persistence and investigation that brought to light the counterfeiting scheme, even though Jack didn't know of Charles' involvement.

"After you told me about Charles, I used my contacts to arrange to make sure word got back to him that Jack had died and the other man involved had escaped. All a ruse of course, so Charles would think he was in the clear. I also had my accountants, through the night, check further into some inaccuracies they had discovered recently. Charles has been stealing money from the company. Elizabeth, I am so sorry I did not trust you about Jack. I can tell how much you love each other. He's a good man, and deserving of you. I will no longer stand in the way."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Elizabeth gave her father a big hug. "Thank you, Father. That means everything to me. He's just got to make it through this," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Elizabeth was almost constantly by Jack's bedside, spending hours praying and reading her Bible, finding comfort in many of the verses that spoke to her. She sat back and didn't realize she had nodded off until a gentle knock startled her awake. She awakened to see a beautiful woman probably in her late 50s, but looking years younger, standing in the doorway. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" she said, slowly standing.

The woman came over beside her and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at Jack. Then she looked again at Elizabeth. "I'm Anna Thornton. Jack's mother."

"Oh, Mrs. Thornton, I'm so glad you came!" Elizabeth turned and gave her a hug. "Jack has told me so much about you!"

Anna returned the hug. "Please, call me Anna. He's told me a great deal about you as well, my dear. From the moment he met you." She smiled at Elizabeth.

"He was pretty upset with me when we met." Elizabeth looked down at Jack.

"Yes, he was, but he quickly got over it."

"It surely didn't seem like it," Elizabeth remembered.

Anna just gently smiled, knowing Jack held back on his true feelings not long after meeting the woman standing with her. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I had just hoped it would be under better circumstances."She looked at her son lying unconscious. "The nurse down the hall said he is stable. Is there any change?" Anna walked to the other side of the bed and held Jack's hand.

"No, I'm afraid not. He's been unconscious since the night of the shooting." Elizabeth choked back a sob.

"Well, we will continue to pray!" And she pulled up another chair and joined Elizabeth at Jack's bedside.

* * *

Elizabeth and Anna drew closer as they spent time together with Jack. Elizabeth even developed a friendship with Faith as well.

Jack would sometimes get restless in his unconsciousness. "Elizabeth! No!" he cried out.

"Sshhhh…Jack, everything's all right now. I am here. It's okay." She grew concerned that his wound would open back up during these fits,but he seemed to hear her voice and would calm down.

Jack later took a turn for the worse and developed a fever. Elizabeth watched in distress as his temperature continued to spike. He lay motionless. The hospital staff did all they could but could give no guarantees.

Elizabeth, Anna, and Faith gave him round-the-clock care. Finally the fever broke in the middle of the second night. Exhausted but relieved, Elizabeth fell asleep in a chair next to him as she held his hand.

As the sun broke through the window the next morning, Elizabeth felt a slight squeeze of her hand. She looked up. "Jack? Jack?"

"Elizabeth," he whispered weakly.

"Jack!" she smiled. He opened his eyes slightly. He tried to move and grimaced. "Jack, don't move. You've been seriously wounded. You've got to be careful!" She bent forward and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Charles. Elizabeth, stay away from Charles!"

"I know, Jack. I know. I saw what happened. Charles has been arrested. Everything has been taken care of. You just need to heal now."

He smiled slightly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Relief washed over her. She left the room to find his mother and Faith.

* * *

After hours of sleeping peacefully, Jack woke up again, more alert but still weak. He looked over and saw Elizabeth dozing in the chair next to his bed. He smiled as he recalled another time he caught her sleeping, when he left the note on her forehead. He watched her for a while, then called her name. "Elizabeth." She quickly opened her eyes.

"I'm here, Jack." She bent over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled. He leaned forward as much as he could as she gave him a small drink of water.

"What happened?" he asked. He was trying to remember everything, but his mind was cloudy.

"You caught the men in the counterfeiting ring. You and Constable O'Reilly. Jack…I know Charles shot you. I am so sorry!" She placed her hand on his cheek.

Jack didn't respond right away. His memory was slowly coming back. "I saw him propose to you at the schoolhouse. I had to walk away; I didn't know what else to do; I was afraid what I might do if I stayed. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry you saw that. I went for a walk with him and told him no. He didn't take it well and even continued to press when he knew you had left Hope Valley. But I knew I didn't love him, and I certainly didn't want to marry him. I have never considered marriage to him. I love you, Jack! I always will. "

"I love you, too." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't even get word to you after I left."

"I was so worried. But that doesn't matter now." She paused before asking, "You were at my house earlier that evening. Before you were…" she struggled to get the words out. "Before you were shot. Weren't you?"

He looked at her. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I just…had a feeling really. So I called for a cab and had the driver take me close to Mountie headquarters. I saw you when you started following the other car, and I had my driver follow yours. I saw the whole thing, including Charles shooting you." Tears started to come to her eyes as she recalled that horrible night. She tried to blink them away.

"I remember seeing you, but I thought then it was only a dream," Jack replied. She saw the concern in his eyes. "Elizabeth, do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been seriously hurt or even killed?"

"I know that, but I had to see you! I missed you so much." She said through tears as she tenderly touched his cheek again, then continued the story.

"My father did some further investigating later that night and into the early morning. He found that Charles was stealing money from Hamilton Shipping. His family has been in a financial crisis. Oh, Jack, I'm so glad you're all right." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

She continued to tell him what had happened since, including the arrival of his mother, and Elizabeth's new friendship with Faith. They continued to talk until she noticed he was getting tired again, so she let him go back to sleep. She then left to send a telegram to Abigail with the good news.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Later when Jack awoke, he found his mother at his bedside instead of Elizabeth. It was Sunday, and with Jack now out of danger,Elizabeth had gone to morning church service with her family.

"Jack. You had us all worried." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, then took a seat in the chair.

"It's good to see you, Mother." He smiled.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so glad you are all right. I've been praying constantly."

"Thank you." He was still feeling weak and wished he could properly greet her.

"Son, how are you feeling?"

"Weak, but all right."

"Good! So! Tell me about Elizabeth. Your last letter said you were going to propose. But I didn't see a ring on her finger?"

"I was just about to propose, but I walked in on Charles proposing to her in the school."

"Charles?! I thought they were just friends? Well, before all of this."

"He didn't think so and wasn't willing to give up. But Elizabeth turned him down. I left before that, then received the orders and had to leave Hope Valley without being able to see or talk to her."

"Oh, Jack, that must have been so difficult. Well," she patted his hand. "It seems things are remedied now. Elizabeth is a wonderful young woman. I'm very happy for the two of you."

"I'm very blessed."

Yes you are, and don't you forget it!" she smiled at him.

Seeing his mom brought back many wonderful memories. But as they spoke, his mind kept going back to Elizabeth at the scene of the shooting. She could have been shot by a stray bullet. He also recalled times his mother was left by herself raising two boys while her husband was off on Mountie business. He remembered her sitting by her father's bedside when he was injured, and later weeping uncontrollably following his death. This time it was Jack who had come close to dying. He began to consider Elizabeth in that situation, and doubt began to creep in and grab hold. How could he expect that of Elizabeth? She had already expressed concern in the mine, and she was right to be. Who was he trying to fool. Of course his line of work was MUCH more dangerous than that of a teacher. Then his memories of visits to her family in Hamilton crept in and of her parents' disapproval of his status in society. Over the next several hours, he thought about it more and began to see only one clear option…

When Elizabeth returned late that afternoon, Jack was quiet and distant. She was puzzled. She tried carrying on a conversation with him, but his replies were short.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Elizabeth nodded but wasn't convinced. He'd been getting better and stronger. Why was he now so tired?

"Elizabeth, you need to go home and get some rest tonight."

"I don't need any rest. I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm fine. And my mother is here."

She continued to protest, but he started to get agitated, so she reluctantly honored his request. He looked down as she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She left the hospital confused and concerned.

* * *

The next morning Patrick came to see Jack at Jack's request. He handed papers and a pen to Jack. Jack looked them over and quickly signed before changing his mind.

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" Patrick asked as he took the paperwork from Jack.

"Yes," came the quick reply.

"All right. I'll get them submitted." He turned to leave. He passed Elizabeth at the door as she was just arriving.

"Constable! It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too, Miss Thatcher." He gently touched her on the shoulder, and she saw a hint of compassion in his eyes. She didn't quite know what to make of it, but he quickly departed before she could say anything further.

She turned her attention to the patient. "Jack, you're up!"

"Yes. I think I'll make it, thanks to you and Mother and the hospital staff." He hesitated. "Elizabeth, we need to talk." She didn't like the tone of his voice, but she said nothing as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"When you came into my life and my feelings for you grew stronger, it...it changed everything. I convinced myself I could have both my job and a relationship with you. But getting shot…I realize now…I've been selfish in thinking that."

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"You were in danger because of me. This…us…it's not going to work. I can't put you through it. You need to be safe. And you deserve so much more than I can give."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. You don't mean that." She tried to dismiss his words, but the look on his face told her otherwise. "What's gotten into you?" He remained silent, looking away. "Don't do this! I love you! I won't leave you. I don't care about fancy things. I only care about you. I'll be by your side not matter what!"

"I want you to have a better life, one you deserve, and one without worrying about whether I'll come home or not. Your father was right in thinking I'm not right for you. There are reasons, valid reasons, Mounties are discouraged from marrying, and I can't deny that any longer."

"We've been through this before. And my father has changed. He is all right with us now. Please, don't do this. Don't push me away!" She reached out to him to touch his cheek. He drew away. She grimaced as tears rolled down her cheeks. Quietly she said, "You said in the mine we could get through anything together. Where is that man now?" She saw his jaw tighten as he turned his face further away from her. He'd made his decision and was sticking to it.

"I just signed paperwork requesting a transfer from Hope Valley so it'll be easier," Jack told her, delivering another blow.

So that's why Constable O'Reilly was here and acted as he had. She was angry now. "Nothing will make this easier for me. But I'm sure you'll recover just fine while you chase your beloved pirates and whiskey runners!" With tears streaming down her face, she abruptly turned and walked to the door.

"Elizabeth." She stopped and turned back to him, waiting. Hoping. But he had no other words. He just looked at her.

"Goodbye, Constable," she said quietly.

Jack cringed but remained silent. She was right. Their relationship was ending, and he was now just another Mountie to her. She turned and walked out, closing the door behind her as if closing the final chapter of a favored book with a sad ending.

She met Faith and Anna in the hall. Through her tears, she told them what had just happened.

"He's been through a lot. He has to work through his trauma and emotions. I believe with time and prayer, he will come around," Faith told her while giving her a gentle hug.

Anna frowned and went immediately to her son's room. "Jack. What are you doing?"

"Mother, don't. I did what I had to do. There's no point in talking about it." He peered out the window, not really looking at anything, just resolute in his decision.

"This is not how I raised you." He turned further away. Anna turned and closed the door, leaving him alone to sort through his thoughts, praying silently as she went, trusting that he would figure this out in time.

* * *

However, time passed, and Jack wouldn't budge. Elizabeth came to the hospital a few times to visit with Anna and Faith and find out how Jack was doing. While he was healing physically, they told her he hadn't changed his mind, although they were confident he would eventually. She stayed away from him. But on the day she determined would be her last visit, she quietly approached the door to his room. It was half-way ajar. She peeked in and saw him resting with eyes closed. "Goodbye, Jack," she whispered with tears in her eyes. A sob escaped her as she turned to leave. Jack opened his eyes and glanced at the door just to see her turn and walk away. He wanted to call out to her; but he didn't; he couldn't. His heart broke.

Elizabeth went to say goodbye to Anna. "It's been nice to get to you know, Anna. I'm glad we met."

"Elizabeth, don't give up. He loves you very much."

"Thank you, Anna, but his mind is made up. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't keep going on like this. Take care of him. And please tell Faith goodbye for me when you see her. She's been a good friend."

"I will," Anna replied with tears in her eyes. She hugged this young woman she had quickly grown to love and then watched her walk away.

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Elizabeth spent most of her time at the Thatcher Estate, not wanting to get out much. Her mother would come in to try to encourage her, but nothing helped. She only left the house attend some church services. Well, there was also the testimony she had to give against Charles. It was quite the news event in Hamilton, and one she didn't enjoy being a part of in any way. To testify against a life-long friend was one of the most difficult things she had ever done. The evidence was strong, and Charles was quickly convicted and sent to prison for a long time.

Jack still made no attempt to reach her, so after the trial Elizabeth decided to return to Hope Valley. There was still a lot of time before school started, but she no longer had a desire to stay in Hamilton. She would need to begin again in Hope Valley, perhaps even consider a new teaching position elsewhere.

Her parents walked her to the car in the front. "Elizabeth, I'm sure Jack will come around. Just give him some time."

"No, Mother, he's made his decision. I can't change it, and I won't keep trying," she replied with tears forming again in her eyes for the thousandth time. "I love you and will miss you very much."

"We love you, too, dear," William said. She hugged them both and climbed into the car.

A few minutes into the drive, she told the driver, "Please stop by the hospital on the way to the station." He nodded his agreement.

Jack happened to be standing and looking the window when he saw the car approach the hospital. He watched as she got out and stood at the entrance.

Elizabeth wanted to go in, but instead just stood there. She looked up at Jack's hospital room. She saw him looking out the window watching her. Her heart leaped with hope. He only needed to give her a sign, one small sign, and she would gladly postpone her trip back home. She waited. Watching. But no sign came. Dabbing her tears from her eyes, she resolutely turned around and got back in the car and left, never looking back.

His jaws clenched and tears came to his eyes as he watched the love of his life leave for good.

He went back to his hospital bed. Elizabeth was gone. He had arranged for Patrick to meet her at the train station and accompany her on his way back to Fullerton. Next Jack needed to follow up on the status of his transfer request.

With this new turn of events and evidence that had been uncovered and shared by Bill Avery, Bill was cleared, and he was allowed to go back to work immediately. In a few weeks the doctor would be releasing Jack to start work again. He wondered where he might be assigned this time, hopefully he'd be re-assigned before having to report back to Hope Valley. Perhaps he and Patrick would switch assignments after all, although his previous longing to take down pirates and whiskey runners no longer held much interest. He sighed, never more confused about the direction of his life than he was right now.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The following day as Jack was preparing to be released from the hospital, a knock came at his door. William Thatcher stepped in. "Sir," Jack said as he quickly stood, wincing in pain.

"It's all right. Don't get up for me. Constable, I want to thank you for all you've done. Had it not been for you, Charles may not have been caught. I owe you."

"That's okay, sir. I was just doing my job."

William Thatcher waved his hand in dismissal of Jack's protest. "And you do a fine job. But regardless, what Charles did to you, it's not easily forgivable. And I was wrong about you. I'm very sorry. I'd like you to stay with us for the remainder of your recovery, until you are able to return to your job. You and your mother can stay in our guest house…we have plenty of rooms there, and the staff can help with your recovery. We would be honored to be able to do this."

"That's kind of you, sir, but I can't impose."

"No imposition. Really."

"Sir, I just…don't think I can."

"Jack." Jack caught the fact that this was the first time Mr. Thatcher called him by his first name, and it was a surprise. William continued. "I understand. But, you'd be in the guest house. You wouldn't have to come to the main house unless you wanted to. It's all arranged. It's the least we can do."

Jack paused. He really didn't have a good place to stay. "All right, sir," he reluctantly agreed.

"Wonderful! And please, call me William. The car is out front. Once you gather your things, we can be on our way."

When they arrived at the house, Jack began to doubt this decision. This was going to be harder than he thought. Memories of Elizabeth were all around, and he didn't know how he could deal with them. But when he got settled in a room in the guest house, he didn't feel quite as uncomfortable since he and Elizabeth had never spent time together in this part of the estate.

* * *

Jack's recovery went well. The staff took good care of him, and he treasured the time with his mother. The Thatcher's family doctor came regularly to look in on him, and he was healing quickly.

Although becoming restless Jack managed through the next couple of weeks. He and William spent some time together talking in the evenings. Jack even ventured to the main house at times. William slipped in stories of Elizabeth and her childhood, which only made her more endearing to Jack but also left his heart aching.

During one of their talks, William said, "Jack, I've said this before. I was wrong about you. I'm sorry. God has been dealing with my heart. Now he's got to work on yours. I know Elizabeth loves you, and I know you love her, too. She is a strong woman. Don't underestimate her ability to get through difficulties. We all know the life of a Mountie can be very difficult and…dangerous. But with God's help, you two can make it through."

Jack was stunned to hear these words come from Elizabeth's father. However, he still wasn't changing his mind. "Thank you, sir, but I've done what's best for Elizabeth."

William nodded, although he didn't agree.

* * *

The next day Anna came in and sat down next to Jack as he gazed out the window of his room. "Son, we need to talk."

"Mother, please."

"Hush and listen! You've been brooding far too long. I thought you'd work it out yourself, but I can see that's not going to happen any time soon. Stubbornness runs in the Thornton family.

"Now, I know you and Tom had a hard time of it when your father died. It was the most difficult thing we've ever had to endure. There were days I didn't think I could go on. I loved your father so much. We were best friends. God truly blessed us. I still miss him deeply." She took Jack's hand. "But I wouldn't trade any of my time with him for anything. Our life together was wonderful, and it gave us two very wonderful sons whom I love with all my heart. Tom's gone through a rough time, but I know he's on the path to finding his way again. And you…look at all you've done. And have yet to do. Jack." She lifted her hand to his chin and turned his face to look at her. "Don't push Elizabeth away. You can't make this decision in fear. And don't make the choice for her. She is a strong woman, and I can see she loves you very much. She would be a wonderful woman to have by your side as your wife. She doesn't need, or want, wealth. She needs and WANTS YOU!"

Jack listened in silence to his mother's words of wisdom. She had been through the very thing from which he felt he needed to save Elizabeth. But in listening to his mother's words, he realized he was trying to save Elizabeth from sorrow that might not happen and in so doing, he was actually inflicting more sorrow upon her. Hadn't he done that once before? Had he not learned? He was the one who had told Elizabeth they could face anything together. He wasn't allowing that right now.

Anna touched his cheek. "Jack. Go to her. Make this right. You both deserve happiness—together!" Jack smiled, kissed his mom on the cheek and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Mother. I'll think on it."

* * *

Over the next couple of days, his heart changed, and physically he was much stronger. He was allowed to go back to work on limited hours, but he continued to ponder his mother's words.

One evening he approached his mother in the living room of the Thatcher guest house. "You are right. As always." He grinned. "I'll leave as soon as I can."

Anna smiled, stood up, and gave her son a hug. "That's my boy!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

This time Jack remembered to cancel his request for a transfer that would take him away from Hope Valley, and within a couple of days he was able to travel. He made arrangements to leave on the earliest train. His mother would be leaving that same day on another train to go back home. Before leaving the Thatcher Estate, he said goodbye to Elizabeth's family, and had one last brief, yet important, conversation with William.

The driver took Jack and Anna to the train station. They walked in silence as they found a seat to await their separate trains.

"Thanks, Mother. Thanks for getting me back on the right path. And thanks for helping me in the hospital."

"You are welcome. Jack," she said as she looked at him with great love. "I'm so proud of you. And your father would be as well. Don't ever give up on your love for Elizabeth. You two have a very strong connection that's blessed by God."

At that moment, he heard the "All aboard!"

"I love you, Ma. I'll be praying you have a safe journey."

"And I will pray that for you as well, my son. Godspeed. Now go to her."

He gave his mother one last hug and ran to his train. He was more anxious than ever to see Elizabeth.

 _To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Elizabeth just couldn't get over the heartache since coming back to Hope Valley.

She thought back to her arrival following Jack sending her away. Abigail had been a true friend, giving her encouragement, but Elizabeth was still struggling greatly. The memories here were too painful.

Abigail had told her, "Elizabeth, I believe the same as your mother and Faith. Jack will come around in time. However, you need to do what you feel God is leading you to do, no matter what that is. Pray for His direction."

So Elizabeth had started praying again and, considering alternatives, she had begun searching for some other teaching positions. She actually had some offers, including one back east, away from Hamilton, and even further away from Hope Valley that she had just decided to accept. How she would miss the children she had quickly grown to love.

Until now, she had avoided the place in the meadow she had often come to with Jack, where they had shared their first kiss and so many other memories. This could be the last time she came to this spot. On this afternoon the day was nearly perfect; one thing, rather, one person, was missing.

She breathed in the cool fresh air and looked out at the grand mountains. A tear slid down her cheek. "Lord," she prayed. "Show me what I am to do." She closed her eyes and cross her arms trying to keep out the cold she felt. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approaching closely from behind.

"Elizabeth."

She gasped and whirled around, losing her balance a little and nearly falling. "Jack." she said breathlessly, her heart quickening its pace. She wondered if this was a dream. Would it be a good one? Or bad?

He came and stood next to her. He looked just as handsome in his flannel shirt, jacket, jeans, and cowboy hat as he did in his red uniform. She gazed at him while he looked over the scenery. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She looked out at the mountain view. "Yes, it is." She replied weakly. She thought her legs would give out beneath her.

"Have you come to say 'goodbye' again?" she managed to squeak out with pain showing in her voice but still that hint of attitude that he had come to know and love.

He turned and stood in front of her. She hadn't noticed the package at his side until he gently dropped it to the ground next to them; it was about the same size as the picture he had previously given her of the two of them. He took her hands in his.

"Jack, please, I can't go through another goodbye." Tears appeared in her eyes.

He held a finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Just listen for a moment." She remained quiet. "I've had some long talks with your father." At this news, her eyebrow raised, but she didn't say anything. "And with my mother as well. They helped me see how wrong I was and that I need to trust God for our relationship. I realize how much of a fool I've been. I underestimated you. I underestimated us. I underestimated God." He looked down at her hands in his. He then looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth. Will you ever forgive me?"

She remained silent just looking into his eyes. He waited, wondering, and began to doubt this would go as he had hoped and prayed. Finally with a twinkle in her eye and her mouth slightly upturned on one side with that look he loved so much, she said, "May I speak now?"

He grinned and let out a little chuckle. "Yes."

"I do forgive you, Jack." A tear slid down her cheek.

His grin turned into a heartwarming smile showing his dimples. He touched her cheek to wipe away the tear and became serious. "Elizabeth, I love you. Getting shot was nothing compared to the pain I felt watching you leave the hospital that day. I'm so sorry for pushing you way. I'll never do that again." He paused. "I asked your father before I left Hamilton. He gave his blessing."

Elizabeth couldn't breathe as Jack reached for something in his pocket. So much had happened since that day she thought he was going to propose, she had given up all hope and actually put the memory, the hope, in the far reaches of her mind. But now she watched as Jack took off his hat and slowly, with just a slight grimace of pain from his physical wound, knelt down on one knee, placing his hat on the ground. He looked up at her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Opening the box, he displayed the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Simple yet stunning. "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"

She took a deep breath, looked at the ring again, looked in his eyes, and with lips turning into a big smile, she said, "Yes! Yes, Jack Thornton, I'll marry you!" He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. A perfect fit. He rose and gently cupped his hands around her face and tenderly kissed her lips. Tears ran down her face. Happy tears this time; it had been a while. He gently brushed the tears away and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. "Elizabeth, I'll never push you away again. I promise!" he whispered in her ear.

She drew back and looked into his eyes. "You'd better not!" She said with a hint of a smile. "Or I'll sic Rip and Lizzie on you!"

He grinned mischievously. "What? No goat?" Their combined laughter faded as they looked at each other tenderly and their lips met again in a passionate kiss, his hands along the sides of her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and started to spin her around when the pain in his chest reminded him of his still healing injury. He gently put her down.

"Jack! Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better. We're getting married!" he yelled up to the sky. Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, we are, Jack, my love! Yes, we are!" And she reached up and kissed him again, her hand going to the back of his neck and then his to hers as he pulled her close to him.

He suddenly pulled away from the kiss, much to her disappointment. "I almost forgot. There's one more thing." He reached down and picked up the package he had placed on the ground earlier. He handed it to her.

"Just a little something I did. Open it," he said with a dimpled smile. She unwrapped it and found a beautiful painted scene of the Canadian countryside… just like the mural for the school play, only a closer view with the focus on what was previously one tiny relatively unnoticed portion except to the eyes of some of her overly observant students. But this one had been enlarged significantly. She gasped. It was the likeness of her and Jack under the tree. Just like in the mural.

She looked up quickly at him with a crooked smile on her face as it finally dawned on her. "Jack! It was you! You painted the mural! With us kissing in it!" After her students had discovered it and she told him about it, she recalled how he had acted like he had no idea who painted the mural when not only did he know all along, but he was the actual culprit! Now she playfully, yet gently (remembering his injury), punched him on the shoulder; he feigned pain and then laughed. She then remembered Rosemary proudly sharing that Jack had wanted to be an artist. And the other pencil drawing of the two of them that he gave her. How did she not figure it out before now?

"It's beautiful," she said admiring the sentiment. "Thank you." She hugged him again. Then they took a long walk together arm in arm.

 _To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The following summer, Jack stood at the altar looking even more handsome, if that was possible, in his Mountie uniform waiting for his bride to come down the aisle of the church in Hope Valley, the building he and the townsmen had labored over to build.

Cat Montgomery played the organ while young Emily came down the aisle dropping flower petals.

Lee Coulter and Bill Avery came in and took their places. Jack's brother Tom came in from the side and stood next to Jack as best man. Jack looked over the crowd. Both families were present, including Aunt Agatha who gave him an ornery smile and a wink. He grinned wide and winked back.

The church was packed. Almost everyone had been able to make it. Elizabeth's mother nodded her approval as he looked her way. His heart warmed as his eyes met those of his mother's. They gave each other warm smiles.

Viola entered, followed by Abigail, and then Julie. The music then changed. All stood and turned. Jack's eyes went down the aisle to the woman he loved with all his heart. She looked absolutely stunning in her white dress; she took his breath away. He thought of nothing else but her. It was like a magical dream. William Thatcher led his daughter down to the front. Jack briefly took his eyes off Elizabeth and looked at William who smiled and nodded his approval. Then Jack fixed his eyes once again on the woman who would soon be his wife. Elizabeth brushed a tear from her eye as she gazed upon the man who would soon be her husband, her Mountie, standing tall in his red serge.

Pastor Frank asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" William, with pride in his heart, responded, "Her mother and I do." William then gave his daughter a kiss, gave her hand to Jack (who anxiously took it) and took his seat next to his wife.

Pastor then began the ceremony. "Family and friends, the day has arrived. A day many of us have awaited for a very, very long time." There were soft chuckles, some a little louder from Elizabeth's students. Pastor continued by reading I Corinthians 13:4-7. "Love is patient. Love is kind…"

When it came time to exchange rings, Tom reached in his pocket. The ring wasn't there. He patted his vest and pants pockets. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I must have left it back in the jail." Tom gave his nervous brother an impish grin.

"What?!" Jack couldn't believe it.

"Wait. I think I know where it is." Tom then whistled. Jack couldn't believe his brother. Then in sauntered Rip coming to the front with a bowtie around his neck and carrying in his mouth a pillow. On that pillow was tied the ring with a bow. Rip let out a muffled bark as he approached the front. Everyone laughed.

Jack slapped his brother on the back. "Nice, Tom!" Jack bent down, gave Rip a hearty pat on the head and took the pillow from him. "Looks like you're Rip the Ringbearer today. Thanks, buddy!"

"Roof!"

With a little snap of the fingers from Tom, Rip waddled over to Tom's side and...laid down, but with his head up watching as the couple he loved and helped get back together in the mine continued the ceremony.

Jack had stood up and untied the bow. He slipped the ring from it and playfully shoved the pillow into Tom's chest forcing him to take it, then he turned to prepare to slip the ring on the left hand of his bride…

The exchange of vows was completed, and Pastor Frank told the starry-eyed couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Jack?" Pastor Frank paused dragging it out. When the pastor didn't say anything else, Jack turned and looked at him expectantly. Pastor Frank grinned and finally said, "You may kiss your bride."

Jack turned back to Elizabeth with a dimpled smile, placed his hands on her arms, leaned in and tenderly kissed her. Light applause broke out, and she heard some of her students giggle; there may have even been a whistle, possibly from Gabe. Elizabeth chuckled and blushed.

Pastor Frank said, "Family and friends, I present to you Constable and Mrs. Jack Thornton!" Then everyone applauded as Jack and Elizabeth turned and began to walk down the aisle as Cat played music on the piano.

* * *

Their family, friends, and of course the school children had prepared a wonderful reception in the saloon. Jack and Elizabeth were able to speak with everyone who attended. But Jack was anxious.

As the reception neared an end, Jack held out his hand for her. "Go for a walk with me."

"In my wedding dress?"

"Perfect," He replied. She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her out holding her train up with her other hand. She realized he was taking them to their special spot in the meadow.

She stopped him. "Jack, you said we wouldn't be able to come here anymore, that someone had purchased the property."

"That's true. Someone did purchase it. I did."

"What?"

He led her around the corner, and Elizabeth let out a gasp as she saw before them a modest house. "What do you think?"

"Jack, it's beautiful! And…it's ours?"

He nodded. "Ours. I like the sound of that."

"So this is really why we haven't come here for a while," she said. "You've been building this!"

He flashed his handsome dimpled smile. "It's only the beginning. I've held back some of the reward money from the counterfeiting case. I have plans to add on and make it bigger. But it's a start for now. For us, Elizabeth. For the times I have to be away, it should be close enough to town that you should be all right."

They walked hand in hand to the front door.

"Your mother brought over all your belongings earlier, and she and your father helped furnish the house as a wedding gift."

She looked lovingly into his eyes as he scooped her into his arms. His thoughts went back to their time in the mine when he carried her in his arms and later when they first declared their love for each other. "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton!"

"I love you, too!"

He kissed her, then carried her across the threshold. "Welcome home, Mrs. Thornton." They kissed again as he nudged the door shut behind them.

He whispered in her ear, "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the floor in the barn anymore? … Ouch!"

The next morning they left on the stage coach for their honeymoon.

 _To be continued..._


	13. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

6 MONTHS FOLLOWING THE WEDDING…

Elizabeth was insisting on a sleigh ride in the country on Christmas Eve.

"Elizabeth, it's not a good idea. You haven't been feeling well."

She smiled at his concern. "Jack, I need fresh air. This will be good for me. Trust me."

He finally gave in. He left and got the sleigh ready and hitched Sergeant to it. He helped Elizabeth in, bundling her up tightly. They rode in silence for a time. She leaned on his shoulder with her arm wrapped through his while he held the reins guiding the gallant black horse. He stopped the sleigh in front of a breathtaking view of the snow covered mountains and looked down at her tenderly. "You doing all right?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," came her tired reply.

"I think I need to get you back."

"No, Jack, please, really, I'm fine." She paused before asking, "Were you going to start adding on to the house soon?"

"Maybe in the next few months, once warmer weather comes. Why?"

"I just thought it might be a good idea to add a room soon." He looked at her, puzzled, but she didn't respond to his questioning look. Instead she seemingly changed the subject. "You know it's your fault I've been sick."

Another look of concern crossed his face at the mention on her illness, a look that had become common the last couple of days. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him.

"What?" He was still puzzled.

Elizabeth pulled out a small package. "While you've been at work, I made something for you, well not really for you. Open it."

Another change in subject? She was acting really strangely. "Elizabeth, what does this have to do…?"

She held her index finger to his lips and said, "Hush. Just open it." He untied the string and pulled the paper away. Inside was a pair of small white knitted booties."

He held them up. "Uh, dear, while your cooking has improved, you really need to practice more on your knitting. These are a little small for me."

"But they won't be for your son or daughter."

Realization finally hit, and she giggled at the expression on his face. He turned to her. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I saw the doctor today."

"We're having a baby? We're having a baby!" He gave her a big hug.

Her heart warmed at his enthusiasm.

He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it. The love they had for each other shone like stars in their eyes. He moved his hand to the back of her head and brought her to him for a kiss. She paused before their lips met and whispered tenderly, "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth." And they kissed. Half an hour later, they finally made their way back home.

THE END


End file.
